Chapter 1
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: What if Jackson had raped her? What if they had a child? And what would happen when Jackson found out about the child.
1. Chapter 1

Zack was the oddity in his family, the spare part, the fifth wheel. He had dark hair and light blue crystal eyes that hooked you when you saw him. You could stare at them forever, so his Mother always said. Zach was the youngest, he was only ten, but his step siblings Aaron and Emily were way older. They'd never really warmed to him, neither had his Stepfather (David). David was an arrogant pig as far as Zach was concerned. He'd never met his own Father, his Mum didn't like to talk about him. But for some strange reason his Mum never looked him in the eye.

"Zack are you paying attention?" he teacher asked across the classroom.

In truth, no he hadn't been paying attention he'd been too busy doodling a dinosaur on his desk.

"Yes Mrs Stone" Zack lied.

"Ok, then maybe you can tell me who was the first president?" she asked smugly.

How was he supposed to know! In truth he didn't really care.

"Umm…" he began.

"George Washington" Mrs Stone snapped, "Detention lunch time".

Zach was well accustomed to being in detention, nothing new. Zach enjoyed creating mischief maybe to get attention. Living with an unloving family was hard, then a dark thought stuck him they were going to see his Granddad. He hated Zack; treated him like a criminal. Who needs family anyway, at least he had his Mother even though she'd never look at him in the eye.

The bell for break tolled shrieking like a banshee. Zach collected his belongings and made his way out of the classroom talking with his friends. Zach was reasonably popular he had four main friends, Jake, Lewis, Mark and Fran (Francesca). Fran wasn't girly like the other girls she was a proper tomboy.

"Did you finish the game I lent you?" Mark asked Zack.

"Nearly" he smiled blissfully unaware of his origins, "I'm just stuck on the last part".

"That's easy" Jake added.

"Yeah because you use the cheats" Fran smiled.

"I do not!" Jake grinned.

"Yes you do" Lewis joined in.

Zach loved being at school, away from his family. At the summer holidays he spent as much time out of the house as possible. But this weekend the whole family was going to his Granddad's 70th birthday in Miami. They lived in Washington so the family were taking a plane all the way to Miami. Zack wasn't looking forward to it at all. What he didn't get was 'why didn't they like him?'. Zack and his friends went into the playground and sat down on a bench and discussed the game. Liam the school bully walked up to them and stole Lewis' school bag. Zack got up and defended his friend.

"Give that back" he ordered.

"Make me" he grinned back.

Zack tried snatching the bag back but the bully was really strong. Zack took hold of the bag and glared deep into Liam's eyes with his hypnotic crystal ones. Something about Zack's eyes made him still for a moment then while Liam was distracted Zack tugged the bag and tossed it to Lewis. He loved intimidating people with his eyes.

…

Jackson Rippner sat silently alone in the pub waiting for his contact to arrive. It'd been 10 years and nine mouths since his encounter with Lisa. He remembered it well, he thought of it all the time. Jackson curiously thought what she's doing now, is she still working? Has she got a family? Is she still alive? His only failed assignment, it took a long time to build up his reputation again. Finally his contact had arrived an elderly gentlemen wearing a green suit and a brick-red tie. He walked up to Jackson's table and sat gruffly opposite him.

"Good afternoon Jackson" he sighed.

"Why have you brought me here?" Jackson asked, going straight to business.

"We have an assignment for you, you are to go to Miami and collect a package from this address (handing over a piece of paper) you will then hand it to us" he informed.

"I'm not a delivery boy" Jackson smirked sipping some more whiskey.

"This is a very special package we need top ops on this" he replied gruffly.

"Fine, how much money will you pay?" Jackson demanded.

" How about 800 000" he offered as Jackson nodded in agreement.

The elderly gentlemen stood up.

"I know you haven't been to Miami since the incident by don't let that cloud your judgment" he warned cautiously.

"That was over 10 years ago, I'm over it" Jackson lied.

"Well lets not make this a disaster eh? You leave this Friday, 1700 hours" he ordered and made his way out of the pub. Will the shadow of ten years past ever leave him? He didn't think so. It didn't matter how many flawless missions he completed Jackson still carried the Miami stigma. Lisa, Lisa, Lisa…

…

"See'ya on Monday" Jake waved from the School bus as Zack walked to his house. Great! A whole weekend with his family, this wasn't going to be fun at all. Zack entered the house and closed it quietly behind him. He didn't want to disturb any of his family, but too late. David walked towards him and stopped in front of him.

"You've got to pack you little shit" David smirked.

"I packed last night" Zack replied coldly.

"Then put your case next to Emily and Aaron's" he ordered returning to the living room.

Zack stormed up to his room to grab his suitcase and his heaved it downstairs and put it next to the others. He ran back up to his bedroom and switched on his laptop his Mum had brought him for Christmas. He was bored he had three hours to kill so he started typing random names into the internet. Finally he put his Mothers name and it came up with her. It was a 'USA Today" site so he clicked on it, the article was dated ten years ago. It said that his Mum had been threatened on a plane by a terrorist. But there was no picture of the evil man who did it, not even a name. Why had his Mum not told him this before? Why keep it secret? Suppose it was too painful to talk about he thought.

"Zack! You snotty little punk were leaving now" shouted his stepbrother (Aaron).

Zack switched off his laptop, ran down the stairs and grabbed his suitcase and heaved it into the car. His Mother and David sat in the front, Aaron and Emily sat in the middle and he sat in the back (six seat car). It was a half and hour drive to the airport, Zack just sat quietly and prepared for the weekend ahead.

…

Jackson was seated at the back of a cab, he was catching the 17:00 plane to Miami. Is this what he'd been reduced to; smuggling packages? It better be a bloody important package. It was embarrassing, it hurt his pride whenever the Lisa case was mentioned even through it was over ten years ago. The bleak spot of his career that bitch had made him look like a fool! None makes Jackson Rippner look like a fool.

"Here we are sir" the cabby announced.

Jackson paid the fair but didn't tip, it wasn't his style. He smartly made his way to the check in handing over his luggage. He passed a nacho restaurant and thought of Lisa and the Tex-Mex. He smiled a sad smile of long ago events.

…

Zack and his family walked across the gate; they'd just been to check in.

"Gate 3" Lisa mumbled under her breath, she didn't want to be late.

Zack just trailed along behind; as usual. When they finally reached the gate they'd only just made it. David handed everyone their tickets and Zack noticed he was sitting nowhere near the others. The quickly boarded the plane his family finding their seats in the opposite direction. His Mother drew him close and looked apologetic.

"If you need anything you know where to find me" she whispered.

Zack nodded in agreement then they went their separate ways. Zack quickly found his seat, he was sitting next to a man with dark hair and crystal blue eyes looking at him curiously…


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson sat alone next to the window he turned his head slowly towards the right. What he saw stunned him to his very core, chilling his senses. It was Lisa, he couldn't believe it what were the chances of them meeting again on a plane of all the ironic places. She had a child with her, the boy had hair and eyes like his own. The child made his way towards him and sat next to Jackson.

"Is that your Mummy?" Jackson asked.

"Yes it is" he smiled.

Jackson looked closely at the boy, how old was this boy? A knot tightened within his stomach. Could it be? Surely not!

"How old are you?" Jackson pressed.

"Just turned ten" Zack chirped back.

No he can't be…

"Where's your Father?"

"I don't know Mum never talks about him" the boy sighed.

Jackson starred at Zack in horror; what were the chances?

"What's your name?" Jackson asked.

"Zack Reisert" he answered sweetly.

Jackson could see he own eyes starring back at him and it was chilling.

"Why aren't you sitting with your Mum?"

"She's sitting with David and his kids" Zack sighed.

"Whose David?" Jackson asked curiously

"My Stepfather, he's a dick" he replied sourly.

"Why aren't you sitting with them?"

"Because David doesn't like me, none of my family do especially my Granddad" Zack didn't know why he was telling this to a complete stranger, but this man felt oddly familiar to him.

"I bet he don't" Jackson said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Zack asked politely.

"It's sad about your Father" Jackson lied.

"Yeah, I suppose you don't miss what you've never had" Zack replied honestly.

"So you know nothing about your Father" Jackson mused.

"No" Zack replied, why was this man so interested in him?

"Not even a name?" Jackson probed.

"Why do you want to know?" Zack asked.

"Just curious" Jackson shrugged.

"What's your name?" Zack probed.

"Jackson Rippner" Jackson smiled.

"Jack the-" he chuckled.

"Yes" the Father chuckled back.

"That wasn't very nice of your parents" he observed like his Mother.

Jackson could believe it he was a father, a father; it didn't sound right. The boy looked like him when he was younger the eyes were definitely his.

"So you going on holiday?" Jackson asked his son.

"No it's my Granddad's 70th birthday. The whole family is attending" Zack sighed miserably.

"Don't get on with your family do you" Jackson observed.

"No their all pricks especially David and Granddad, Granddad treats me like a criminal. But Mum is nice to me"

"Well that's something at least" Jackson said irritably, "Listen families are useless, be independent; you can leave them when you go off to college".

"What was your family like?" Zack asked quietly.

"Just like yours; useless. I had a cruel stepfather used to manipulate my Mother into doing harsh things" Jackson replied bitterly.

"Yeah, my Mum's like that even though she loves me-" he related.

"But she never believes you when he treats you badly" Jackson finished.

"Exactly" Zack smiled sadly.

"You'll do fine" Jackson smiled.

This child was a lot like him he had to admit and not just in appearances. David walked past their seats and got in the queue for the toilet.

"That's David" Zack pointed at who he spoke of.

Jackson turned his head to look at him. A greying man stood the queue, what did Lisa see in him? Jackson and his son (still didn't sound right) talked for the rest of the flight. He enjoyed his company and Jackson didn't even like kids. He could see elements of himself in the boy which strangely filled him with pride. Jackson also noticed bits of Lisa in him his nose was definitely Lisa's. They talked about his friends, school and other stuff. Zack mentioned how he liked to use his eyes to freak people out, he couldn't help but laugh he uses the same technique with his colleagues. When they finally landed Jackson was a little sad Zack was going.

"Good bye, nice talking" Zack smiled and left Jackson to rejoin his family.

Jackson followed him out of the plane and watched him and his family. He glared at Lisa she still looked just as he remembered her. Then he took one more glance at his son as they walked away from him. Jackson had to be positive that Zack was his son so he managed to steal a DNA sample from a plastic cup Zack had drunk out of. He knew some DNA guys who could confirm his heavy suspicions. But if this was his son then he was in danger from enemies of his Father. But before he got all worked up he had to be sure it was his son. I mean it was obvious by the way his family treated him and his looks but Jackson wanted to be certain.

…

Joe's bell rang shrilly echoing the corridors, Joe got up and answered the door. His daughter and her family stood in the doorway. He greeted them with open arms, thrilled to see his daughter this happy. Joe was rather fond of David and his children but not of the rapist's child. Those chilling eyes they shared just brought back so much resentment. Joe wanted Lisa to get rid of the baby but she insisted on having it. He knew it wasn't the boy's fault but he was like a constant reminder of the bastard that hurt his daughter.

"Hello Granddad" Zack fake smiled awkwardly at Joe.

"Umm" Joe grumbled back and then moved on to better company.

Zack couldn't see the point in bringing him along; they all hate him for some reason. The man on the plane was very understanding he had the same eyes as he did which was cool.

"Honey could you bring our suitcases up to our rooms" Lisa asked Zack sweetly.

"Yes Mum" Zack replied irritably.

"What's the matter?" she asked as David and his kids followed Joe into the living room.

"Can I ask you something?" Zack wondered.

"Sure anything" Lisa smiled.

"Why does Granddad hate me?" Zack asked.

His Mother suddenly got very awkward and looked to the ground.

"Well…umm that's a story for when your older" then she darted into the living room.

Why does he always get the feeling that their not telling him something? Zack stormed upstairs with their suitcases.

…

Mr Jameson was an ex NYPD forensic scientist, he works for the criminals now. He had an English cockney accent, was in his mid thirties with chocolate brown hair. He now lived in Miami doing very little work for a lot of money. Jackson made his way swiftly up Mr Jameson's apartment building and knocked on the polished oak door. Mr Jameson cautiously opened the door with the chain lock still attached.

"What do you want?" Mr Jameson asked in cockney drawl.

"I want a DNA test, I'm willing to pay" Jackson stated.

"How much?" he pressed.

"How's 300,000?" Jackson offered.

The Londoner thought it over but eventually nodded in agreement and let Jackson in.

"What do you need the DNA test for?" Jameson asked.

Jackson gave James his son's DNA sample and then his own.

"I want to see if their Father and son" Jackson replied coldly.

"Should be ready in five days" Jameson explained.

"Good, you'll have your money on completion. Call me when you get the results"

"Will do" Jameson promised…


	3. Chapter 3

Zack was sleeping in the attic since the rest of the rooms were filled with relatives. But he didn't mind, in fact he was grateful he had his own space. He was to sleep in a thirty-year-old camp bed, the attic was filled with old documents, bills, photos…etc. Zack spent most of the weekend up there on his PSP. The main birthday party didn't take place until Sunday. Sadness stirred in him, why don't they love him? He couldn't understand why they all hated him so much; he didn't do anything wrong.

"Zack come down to the kitchen!" he heard his Mum bellow.

"Coming!" Zack shouted in reply.

It was Saturday night and his Mother was preparing the birthday cake. When she saw him she smiled lovingly.

"Where have you been hiding?" Lisa asked cheerfully.

"In the attic. Out of the way" Zack added.

"Well there was no need to do that" she smiled sadly.

"What was the point of even bringing me along they all hate me"

"Don't talk about your relatives like that" Lisa ordered sternly.

"Why not; it's true?" Zack snapped.

"I need you to set the table up for dinner" Lisa informed.

Zack sulked off to do as he was told. Lisa felt deeply sorry for Zack, but he was far too young to learn the truth. She planned to tell him when he was 13/14 years old. He deserved to know the truth but not yet. She's not sure how he'd handle it but she'd have to get it over with eventually. Her Father didn't help by the way he treated Zack as if he was Rippner. Even Lisa couldn't bring herself to look at Zack in the eyes.

…

Before the party Zack was staying out of the way of his relatives by staying in the attic. He began fumbling through the papers out of boredom, birth certificates…etc. Then Zack discovered a police letter dated from around ten years ago. It was the results of a rape kit for his Mother. It was positive. But how could that be? He must have been conceived around that time. He heart deeply sunk like a stone, no it couldn't be true! His Father couldn't be some wacko terrorist. Then suddenly everything began to make sense, the way his family treated him.

"Zack the Party's starting!" his Mother yelled.

Too stunned to reply he quickly made his way downstairs. His Granddad's friends were arriving all smiles and presents. Suddenly he felt dirty, filthy like he should be here. His Mother was right not to tell him yet; Zack thought bitterly.

"Oi!" Emily shouted at Zack, "Put everyone's coats in the closet".

Zack robotically did what he was told, not fully aware of his surroundings. When he was finished the party was in full swing, well it wasn't a very exciting party; kind of like a 70th birthday party is supposed to be. Old, retired people talking about the 'good old days' very boring to a ten-year-old boy. But Zack didn't feel much like eating or mingling for he was still suffering the huge burden he'd just learnt. What kind of man was his Father to hurt a woman like that? He suddenly felt disgusted with his own skin, that horrible man was with him wherever he went; in his hair, skin, everything. Zack briefly wondered if he looked anything like him. Did his Father know of his existence? Was he even still alive? Zack hoped desperately he'd never have to meet him…

…

Jackson had to pick up an important package in the midst of his confusion. If the test turns out to be positive then he at least knew his name, school and what city he lived in. All that information was more then enough to track him down. A part of him hoped it was his son. But the other half desperately hoped he wasn't. Although from what he'd learnt he was 99% sure that Zack was his son. Jackson wanted the parcel exchange to be over so he could concentrate on his son (still didn't sound right). Poor boy had no idea how he came to be. But he will soon; he'd make sure of that. He irritably knocked upon the door where the package would be delivered. A young man appeared in the doorway, deep ruby eyes and tough skin with sandy blond hair.

"You must be Mr Rippner" he said simply.

"I am Mr Frick" Jackson answered.

"Then come in" the boy said, opening the door for him.

Jackson stepped over the threshold the boy was at least 16 he had red eyes because of a blood clot in his eyes. The boy shouted upstairs:

"Mr Chase! Mr Rippner has arrived!"

Mr Chase walked slowly from the next room and motioned for Jackson to join him. They both entered the study and sat down on opposite sides of the desk.

"Now tell the elderly gentlemen that it's all in there" he told Jackson while passing a rectangular parcel to him. Jackson knew better then to ask what was in it. This mission was pointless, why send him for a rookie's job? Of all the seats in the plane why did he sit next to his son? Jackson didn't believe in coincidences; someone must know about Zack. But how could they know before he even knew? Nevertheless he picked up the parcel and retreated from the house. Everything hung on the DNA test.

…

The flight back to Washington wasn't as much fun as getting there. Zack sat next to an elderly fat man who slept for the whole flight. He planned to confront his Mother at home on what he'd just learnt. His whole body felt like it was crawling with bugs he felt revolting. But what was he really worried about? It's not like his Father knew about him, if he knew and wanted to bother him his Dad would of done it ages ago. Zack hoped. But what if he ever did find out; what then? Then again a man like that wouldn't really care about his child, would he? Zack's head was burning with confusing thoughts. There was a spare seat on the other side of him which was then filled by an Elderly gentleman.

"Hello Zack" he smiled.

Shivers were sent ricocheting across his soul. How did he know his name?

"How do you know my name?" Zack asked, mirroring his thoughts

"Oh I know a lot about you" he sickly smiled.

"Are you-" he began.

"I'm not your Father, I'm his boss" he told truthfully, "What do you know about your Father?".

"Only he terrorised and raped my Mum" he said simply.

"Well there's a lot more to him then that, in fact you've met him"

"When did I meet him?" Zack asked.

"On the plane to Miami, does the name Jackson Rippner sound familiar?" he asked.

"He was my Father?" Zack whispered.

"Yes, he is your Father. Not a nice man but he is good at his job. Looks a bit like you".

"And what job would that be?" asked Zack even though he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Manager of government overthrows, high profile assassinations etc" he replied causally.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zack asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Because we're interested in you, very interested" his voice wasn't threatening but dominating, " We'll keep in touch".

With that the elderly gentleman walked away. Zack's ears were still ringing with what he'd said. Zack certainly didn't want to see him again, he was creepy.

…

The past five days had been agony for Jackson, the wait and the suspense was killing him. He just wanted to be 100% positive that Zack was his kid. It was a stormy Wednesday evening the rain was drumming outside his window like little silver bullets being fired from heaven. Jackson was sitting on his leather couch with a class of violent red wine. Suddenly his mobile let out a bland ring tone which Jackson responded to by answering the phone.

"Jackson" he answered simply.

"It's positive, he's definitely your son" Jameson informed.

A 16 tonne weight just dropped in his stomach, so it was true.

"I'm coming around with your payment" Jackson replied, before terminating the call.

…

The Elderly gentleman sat quietly sipping the cool, plain vodka from a small glass. Jackson slide silently into the seat next to him; clearly troubled.

"How long have you known about Zack" Jackson asked breezily.

"Just a couple of weeks" he answered simply.

"What do you want with him?" Jackson asked, voice as cold as ice.

"That's none of your concern. Having a son does complicate things for you".

Jackson shot him a look of steel.

"In what way?" although Jackson felt he already knew the answer.

"Well some may use him as leverage to get to you" replied the Elderly gentlemen.

Jackson couldn't think of how to reply, he wasn't even sure how he felt about the boy.

"He already knows that you're his Father and of what you are. Your own son is disgusted by you" he chuckled.

It took all Jackson's strength not to hit him so he got up instead.

"I'm going to set this right" he announced as he gracefully walked out of the bar…


	4. Chapter 4

It'd been a weeks since Zack's encounter with the strange elderly gentlemen. Zack hadn't told anyone what he'd discovered or that he'd had finally met his Father. Zack had been trying to get some private time with his Mother to discuss it but there never seemed a good moment. Until one night David was dropping off Aaron and Emily with their Mother for the weekend. So he and his Mother were alone in the house, it was the ideal time to talk to her. Zack silently crept downstairs where his Mother was watching TV in the living room. It was now or never…

"Mum can I talk to you" he asked politely.

"Sure" she smiled turning off the TV.

He wasn't going to tell her about meeting his Father or the Elderly gentlemen.

"I know who my Father was and what he did to you" Zack blurted.

Lisa looked stunned for a few moments, how did he find out? Instead of asking him she comforted Zack by embracing him.

"Am I evil too?" Zack sobbed.

"No!" Lisa cried desperately, "You're not evil, your nothing like him. Listen to me you're a good boy. You may be similar in looks but that's it".

For the first time in his life; she looked him in the eyes.

"Then why does everyone treat me like I'm evil?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Lisa didn't know how to answer him so she just continued to embrace him; it was all she could do.

"Your not evil. Never forget that you're a sweet lovely boy" she smiled.

…

Jackson's car was parked outside his son's home, all he could do was stare at the house. He'd been following Zack for a week now, he loved watching him. Jackson had also bugged the house so he could see and hear everything. He was listening to Zack and Lisa discussing him. It hurt him like a sword in the heart that his son thought he was evil. A quiet rage erupted within his soul, she was turning Zack against him. Well that had to stopped…immediately. The following day when Lisa was home alone Jackson decided to take a break from stalking his son and went to visit Lisa. He pressed the door bell eagerly releasing a plain buzz. After a few moments Lisa opened the door but got struck dumb. There in the doorway stood Jackson Rippner, the man who haunted her nightmares and her son's face.

"No-" she began.

"Hello Leese" he grinned cruelly.

She went to slam the door in his face but he pushed it open and stepped inside. Lisa tried to run but he gripped her wrists so tightly her hands was going pale.

"Did you miss me?" he mused, "How's our son?".

Lisa stopped struggling and glared into his cold, pitiless eyes.

"How-" she could finish her sentence.

"He sat next to me on the plane to Miami" he smiled, "I wonder why he didn't tell you?".

"You stay away from him!" Lisa shouted.

"Why can't you look at him Leese? Do you think of me every time you look at him? Have you got to live with the face of the man who raped you?".

"Leave him alone" she snarled.

"He hates his family. He'd rather be with me" Jackson said.

"He's disgusted by you, he wants nothing to do with you" she growled.

"We'll see" Jackson countered.

Jackson let Lisa go and made his way to the doorway.

"I'll be seeing him again" he said before he shut the door behind him.

Lisa was left huffing for a few moments letting the bizarre events catch up to her. Zack was in danger, she picked up her handbag from the side and made her way to the school.

…

"84" Zack answered Mrs Stone's maths question.

"Correct" she smiled.

It was almost lunchtime only 10 minutes to go now. He hadn't told his friends what he's learnt about he Father. What was he going to say on parents careers day he could just imagine it…

"_My Mother is a chef and my Father's a gardener" Susan smiled sweetly._

"_My Mother is a personal shopper and my Father's a milkman" Fred told._

"_My Mother is a housewife and my Father is a terrorist who terrorises women and kills innocent people" Zack smiled._

No, that would be ridiculous…The bell rung for lunch, Zack quickly stood up and joined his friends. They talked merrily about something Zack wasn't paying attention too. He'd been quiet all week, he had the strange and disturbing feeling that someone was watching him. It made the hairs down his back stand to attention.

"Are you ok?" Lewis asked.

"Got a lot on my mind" Zack confessed.

"A problem shared is a problem divided" Jake smiled.

Zack couldn't lie to them, they were like his family. So he told them everything, they were all as stunned as he was.

"You should tell the police" Mark advised.

"It makes sense now, why your family treats you badly" Fran sighed.

"I don't know what to do, what if he comes looking for me?".

"You call the police" Mark repeated.

…

Jackson went inside Zack's school, getting past security was as easy as taking candy from a baby. He walked silently through the corridors, it sounded like everyone was at lessons. That was fine, he would wait for him.

…

The bell tolled that signalled the end of school, Zack swiftly gathered his belongings. He'd earned himself another lunchtime detention for talking in class, wasn't a big deal. Zack had lost his bus pass so he had to walk home, his friends offered to walk with him but he refused since he lived only 10 minutes away. As he was walking home he noticed a man walking behind him. His insides were frozen with terror, then suddenly his walk turned into a jog then a run. But to his horror the man started running in his direction. Zack tried to out run him but the man was too fast he caught Zack and turned him a round to face him. It was who he dreaded. It was his Father.

…

Lisa hadn't been allowed to enter the school during lunch, they didn't believe her. So she'd waited inside in her car outside the school. When the bell rang she looked for Zack among the throng of students, parents and teachers. Where was he? Panic infected her life an infection. Her son! She couldn't stand the thought of Jackson threatening her son (_their_ son she reminded herself). He must be so scared!

…

Zack struggled against his Father's grip but to no avail.

"Let me go" Zack whined.

"You know I could never do that" he retorted almost lovingly as he shoved him gently into the car.

Zack was still struggling so he brought out a cloth of chlorine from his pocket and shoved it into his face. Zack became completely knocked out, Jackson thought he looked so peaceful sleeping as he got into the car and started driving. He didn't know where he was going but it had to be far away from here. Zack was his now, he belonged to him and him alone and it was going to stay that way he thought smugly.

…

The Elderly gentleman observed the scene from a distence. He chuckled to himself, what was Jackson trying to do? Protect him? He did think so, it didn't matter anyway the boy will be back in his custody; one way or the other…


	5. Chapter 5

Zack felt like he'd been hit by truck, he felt groggy and confused, what happened? Then he remembered everything he'd been kidnapped. He has handcuffed to his car seat, sitting next him was his Father.

"Good mourning Zack" he smiled.

"Let me go!" Zack shouted while trying to open the car door but it'd been locked.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you" Jackson promised.

"Why are you kidnapping me?" he wined.

"Because your in danger" Jackson replied.

"Yeah; from you!" Zack retorted.

"Listen! Your going to do exactly what I say, when I say it or you'll regret it" Jackson shouted, "The Elderly gentlemen, my boss is trying to collect you".

"Why would he want me?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, maybe to demonstrate his power over me"

"Why? You don't love me"

"Shut up and be quiet, I'll do anything to keep you safe" Jackson promised.

"Why should I trust you, your evil" Zack snapped back.

"Don't listen to what your Mother says about me. If she'd just did what she was told there was no need for me to get violent" Jackson replied.

They stayed silent for a while both were musing over their thoughts. Zack was frightened of his Father, he was trapped with some psychopath. Jackson planned not to let his son out of his sight, he didn't trust him Zack; might call the police. Who knows what poisonous thoughts Lisa had put in his head?

"Why didn't you tell your Mother about meeting me on the plane?" he wondered.

Zack didn't really know why he hadn't told his Mother.

"I didn't want her to worry" Zack lied.

Jackson was good at spotting a lie after all those years and Zack was definitely lying. He didn't press it though. Zack's brain became alive with possible escape plans. He never thought he could miss David as a father figure. This man was a serious nutcase! He might kill him…Zack didn't want to think about it.

"Is the Elderly Gentleman your boss?" the boy asked.

"Yes, well ex-boss how did you know?" Jackson asked curiously.

"He told me on the flight back to Miami" Zack told his Father.

"Really? What else did he say?" Jackson demanded.

"He said that you were a bad man and your a manager of government overthrows and high profile assassinations".

Jackson was growing irritated with the Elderly Gentleman. What was he trying to do? Why did he want his son?

"Why are you so evil?" Zack asked bitterly.

Jackson didn't know how to reply, he wasn't 'evil' what had Lisa been telling him?

"I'm not evil. I've got a job to do. I do my part then move on; that's all".

"But Mum said-" Zack began.

"What did I say? Don't listen to your Mum!" Jack yelled.

"She doesn't need to say anything. Your speaking for her loud and clear!" he retorted.

Jackson angrily swerved the car to the side of the road.

"Shut up and be quiet! My boss for some reason wants to collect you. So it looks like your stuck with me for a while!" Jackson yelled.

"Whatever" Zack sourly replied.

…

"He's ten years old, dark hair and light blue eyes. He went missing around his school" Lisa informed the policewoman.

"How long has he been missing?" she asked blandly.

"About 15 hours" Lisa answered.

"15 hours doesn't really mean that he's missing. Give it another 19 hours" she advised.

"But his Father was after him. He's properly with him right now".

"His Father?" she asked confused.

"He's not stable, he might hurt him" Lisa was getting really frustrated.

"What's his Father's name?".

"Jackson Rippner but that might not be his real name" Lisa informed.

"Why do you think he took your son?".

"Because he threatened to, right before Zack disappeared" Lisa replied.

"What you tell us about his Father?" the policewoman was starting to sound concerned.

What could Lisa say?

"He's a sexist sociopath, he can easily abuse him physically and mentally".

"Can you tell us an address or a former address?" she asked.

"I don't know very much about him" Lisa sighed.

Lisa grew very worried, where were they?

…

The Elderly Gentleman walked out of the police office, everything was going according to plan. Jackson's son will soon be working for his organisation. Jackson's son would be perfect for 'Project X'.

…

They had been travelling for hours and it was growing dark. They hadn't spoken a word to each other. All Zack wanted to do was run. Jackson parked outside a motel and roughly got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Zack obediently followed his example and followed him into the motel.

"One room with two separate beds please" Jackson ordered the motel worker.

"Sure, room 13B should do fine" she smiled as she handed Jackson over the keys.

"Thank you" he mumbled.

Zack followed Jackson to their room, it was a run-down bleak motel. The kind you see in the movies when the characters are running from the law. Jackson opened the door, then swiftly closed it behind them.

"Which ones mine?" Zack asked shyly.

"Which ever one you want" Jackson answered in a not-bothered voice.

Zack picked the one closer to the door he might try to steal the key in the night.

"Are you hungry?" Jackson asked.

"I don't want anything from you" he replied stubbornly.

"You've got to eat something" Jackson spat.

Zack was starting to get hungry.

"Fine" he grumbled.

"What do you want? McDonalds? Burger King?" Jackson yawned.

"I don't like fast food, it's all greasy and disgusting" Zack answered.

"It's ok I don't like fast foods either" Jackson smiled.

Maybe they did have things in common Zack thought glumly. That was a terrifying thought…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye or take any credit for it**

Jackson slowly woke up, it was early in the mourning. He turned his eyes to his son who was sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. Zack looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Jackson got up and showered, then got changed. It seemed a shame to wake him, but it had to be done. Jackson shook him awake,

"We've got to get moving" Jackson ordered.

"Where are we going anyway?" Zack yawned.

"None of your business, just get ready to go" Jackson replied.

Zack rubbed his eyes and made his way into bathroom and slammed the door. Jackson waited outside for his son. A rare smiled formed on his thin lips, thinking about when Zack was conceived. He remembered raping Lisa in the toilet on the plane, Jackson allowed himself to chuckle lightly at the memory. Zack let himself out of the bathroom fully clothed.

"Lets go then" Zack sighed heading for the door.

"Wait I left something in the bathroom" Jackson said heading for the bathroom.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Jackson entered the bathroom and saw a comment card for the motel stuck to the mirror by soap. He's written 'HELP' and Jackson's licence plate number underneath. He couldn't help feel a little proud, the kid was good. Jackson turned around and saw an empty room, he'd run away. He ran out of the motel room and saw Zack standing by the entrance talking to a cabby with money he'd stolen in the night. Jackson ran up to him dismissed the cabby and roughly tugged his child towards him.

"Very clever kid but not smart enough" he snarled.

"There are ten people in the lobby and five people in the car park all I have to do is scream" Zack threatened bravely.

"If you do that I'll kill your Mother" Jackson countered.

Zack was silent for a moment, looking deep into his Father's eyes, identical to his own.

"Fine" he spat in defeat.

…

Lisa paced the in the living room, her mind being strangled by a 1000 worries. She couldn't bare to think what Jackson was doing to him. The Police had been not to helpful, she was getting nowhere. But what could she do? America was a big country.

"Stressed?" came a voice from the doorway.

Lisa turned her head to see the Elderly Gentleman softly walking towards her.

"Who are you?" she gasped.

"I'm somebody who can help you get your son back" he smiled.

"Why, Who, What…" Lisa stumbled.

"All will be explained in time. All you have to do is trust me. You want to get your son back. Don't you?" he smirked cruelly.

…

Silence had filled the car for hours, both lost in their thoughts. Jackson didn't know what to say to him. He was still angry but strangely proud at the stunt his son had pulled earlier.

"Do you want to stop for food?" he asked simply.

"Whatever" Zack replied blandly.

Zack had been giving him the silent treatment ever since he threatened his Mother.

"I didn't want to resort to threatening you" Jackson confessed.

"Then why did you?" he asked bitterly.

"Because sometimes getting tough with people is necessary".

"Why?"

"So then mission runs smoothly with any hiccups" Jackson told.

"Why do this job?" he asked another question.

"Family business, Father did it, Grand Father and beyond" he sighed.

"That doesn't mean you had to do it, why do you do this job?" he repeated sternly.

Sometimes Jackson could see so much of himself in Zack it was scary.

"Expectations" Jackson answered.

"On the plane you told me that I didn't need parents and to be inderpendent. You also said you had a step Father" Zack observed.

"That's right; clever boy. My Father died when I was young but my uncle made sure I got where I needed to be"

…

Zack was locked in the car while Jackson was getting petrol. His mobile rung shrieking a dull tone. Jackson picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Jackson" he said with his usual simple reply.

"Good afternoon Jackson" he heard the Elderly Gentleman sneer.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked.

"I want the boy" he informed.

"Why? What use could be possibly be to you?"

"I have my reasons for wanting him" he answered vaguely, "Listen, we're both professionals you know I'm going to catch up with you sooner or later".

It was true but Jackson didn't want to admit it to himself.

"If you make it sooner, I'll make it worth your while" he offered.

"What do you want with him?" Jackson asked slowly.

"We want to recruit him"

Jackson stood in stunned silence for a few moments before he replied.

"For the company? Why? he's just a boy" Jackson replied.

"We want him because he has a lot of potential in our line of work"

"Listen…" Jackson began.

"Turn to the left" the Elderly Gentleman ordered.

Jackson did so and found himself staring at him across the street.

"I-" Jackson tried to say.

"Listen, if you don't hand him over, he'll be dead before you can warn him"

Jackson couldn't see a way out, his heart dropped at the thought of giving him away.

"Fine" Jackson reluctantly replied.

…

Lisa waited patiently by the phone for the Elderly Gentleman to call. She didn't trust him but desperate people couldn't afford to be picky. All she wanted was Zack back in her arms. It chilled her to think of what he's going through with his Father. She thought back to when she discovered she was pregnant.

**10 years and 7 months ago**

_Lisa vomited violently in the hotel bathroom for the third time that day. She groggily looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. It had been almost 2 months since her encounter with Jackson and she was still a little fragile. Lately her breasts had been aching and she'd missed her last two periods. She didn't want to confront the theory that's been nagging on her mind. Was she pregnant? She hadn't had sex for over two years apart from Jackson. Lisa decided after work she'd buy a pregnancy test and get this matter sorted out. She hoped to God she wasn't pregnant. She didn't think she could stand a mini Jackson in her belly. _

_Lisa walked out of the bathroom and bumped into David from senior management. They'd always had a flirty relationship but due to past experiences she's always kept him at bay. _

"_Oh sorry" she apologised. _

"_No harm done" he smiled. _

_David had always struck her as a funny, calm, confident guy. She smiled back at him sweetly._

_David had been divorced for two years, he had two young children (Aaron aged 3 and Emily aged 4). _

"_I'll see you later at the management meeting" he smiled._

"_I'll see you then" she replied and walked to her office._

_Lisa couldn't wait until the end of the day she took and early lunch break and went to the nearest drug store and picked up a pregnancy test. She went into the toilet in the back and quickly put it to use. She carefully peed on the stick then waited for the results. Lisa sat in silence for two minutes, the same dark thoughts circled her mind. When the test was ready she picked it up and looked at the results. It read 'positive' her stomach dropped violently. It couldn't be true, she can't be pregnant. Lisa began to cry into her lap._

…

"_Daddy" she sobbed into the phone._

_Lisa was in her apartment, sitting on the lilac coach; eating scrambled eggs._

"_Yes Lisa, are you ok you sound upset?" he asked._

"_No…I'm…um I'm pregnant" she stuttered. _

_Silence dominated the phone line for a few moments._

"_Is that psycho the Father?" he asked, he voice as hard as steel._

"_Yes" she answered._

_If Joe knew where Jackson was he'd beat him to death._

"_Get rid of it" he advised._

"_No, I don't want to" she replied._

"_Lisa! That child came from rape, you'll never be able to heal and move on with that bastards son living with you" he yelled. _

"_But it's my child to if I kill it we'd only be stooping to his level" she sobbed. _

_Lisa had made her mind up, she only hoped it didn't inherit it's Father's eyes. _


End file.
